Conflicto amoroso
by Darksma
Summary: Te odio, idiota, problemático y sensual Sasuke, te juro que algún día me las vas a pagar- Chilló desquiciada azotando la puerta de manera estrepitosa. Mundo alternativo. Masashi Kishimoto.


Conflicto amoroso.

Capítulo I

Trágico sábado. En definitiva su día no había comenzado como lo hubiera deseado, se arruinó desde el momento en que decidió o más bien, se le obligó a despertar. Para empezar se había olvidado de quitar la estúpida alarma del trabajo, la cual no está de sobra decir que estaba programada a las 6 a.m, vaya error.

Despertó sobresaltada por el horrible ruido que el reloj emitía, con los nervios crispados tomó su suave almohada y la arrojó al objetivo dando méramente en el blanco, se felicitó por ello; medio adormilada se levantó de su cama, no creía ser capaz de volver a dormir considerando que contaba con severos problemas de insomnio.

Se dirigió a la cocina con pasos flojos, todo ese alboroto le había abierto el apetito, tenía suerte de haber hecho el súper el día anterior.

\- Hyuga, eres una chica inteligente- Se dijo internamente mientras tomaba el pan de su alacena repleta de comida. Con toda la intención de preparar un delicioso sándwich caminó con dirección al refrigerador, jamón, queso, lechuga y jitomate era lo que buscaba con su grisácea mirada. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se percató de que no había jamón y que el queso se encontraba en un estado de putrefacción increíble, ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

-Bueno, no tan inteligente- Se lamentó, rápidamente sus intenciones de querer desayunar se fueron a la basura.

Pensando que sería mejor tomar un rico café caliente se dirigió por una taza, sus ánimos subieron pues se trataba de su bebida favorita. Un día sin café sería su mayor castigo, sin duda.

Después de unos minutos se hallaba listo, lo llevó a la mesa al mismo tiempo de tomar asiento en una de las tantas sillas que habían, preparada para tomar un sorbo se escuchó un estruendoso sonido que ciertamente no esperó, nada más y nada menos que del departamento de a lado. La había tomado tan desprevenida que además de quemarse un poco la lengua derramó toda su preciada bebida en el suelo, esto era el colmo.

Sí, por supuesto, estaba teniendo un día del demonio.

En un estado de shock total mirando la blanca pared pensaba en la horrible persona responsable de todas sus desgracias desde que había llegado a ese lugar, un verdadero accidente que tenía nombre y apellido.

-Maldito Uchiha, maldito Uchiha, maldito Uchiha- Repetía colérica tomando una escoba que le sería de gran ayuda y caminando presurosa hacia la pared mientras repartía a diestra y siniestra golpes con ella, aventando también unos cuantos libros que se encontraban a su alcance con la intención de que su amado vecino, nótese el sarcasmo, se percatara de su evidente disgusto por todo lo sucedido.

\- Oye tú, imbécil, ¡¿Puedes callarte?! Algunas personas tratamos de hacer cosas productivas- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no lo soportaba, ni un poco.

Como por arte de magia la música se detuvo, a la vez que el timbre del departamento de Hinata se hizo notar insistente, parecía como si la mano del que lo tocaba se había quedado pegada a él.

Lo que faltaba, pensó rodando los ojos.

Más que furiosa abrió la puerta, gris y negro se encontraron frente a frente.

Hinata era una mujer sincera, y por más que le doliera tenía que admitir que su molesto vecino era demasiado atractivo, lo confirmaba una vez más teniéndolo tan cerca como ahora. Dios, ¿Cómo es que una sola persona puede ser portadora de tanta belleza? Cara y cuerpo tallado por los mismísimos dioses, lástima que tenía una personalidad asquerosa, qué gran desperdicio.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- Sasuke, con voz profunda atinó a preguntar mírandola de forma hostil.

\- ¿Que yo soy la loca?- Dijo riendo desesperada- Por favor, lo dice el que pone música a todo volumen a las 7:30 de la mañana, ¿Todo bien contigo, Uchiha?

El pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona por el claro insulto de la chica contestó- Mmm, realmente no lo sé, creo que necesito un poco de sexo salvaje para estarlo, ¿Tú qué dices, cariño?- Mencionó acercándose más de lo debido, casi entrando al hogar de la Hyuga.

Sorprendida y sonrojada por los comentarios impertinentes del muchacho levantó las manos para frenarlo, tocando a su vez el duro pecho, las retiró de inmediato dando un saltito hacia atrás. Estaba roja por completo, no sabía qué hacer, todos los insultos que tenía preparados para él se desvanecieron.

Sasuke al ver su graciosa reacción se echó a reír, la peliazul siempre lograba sorprenderlo con sus rápidos cambios de humor.

\- Procura no volver a golpear la estúpida pared de nuevo, es molesto- Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó divertido, dejando a su paso a una Hinata totalmente desconcertada sin poder protestar cosa alguna.

Maldición, lo hizo de nuevo. ¿Por qué nunca puedo ganarle?- Con ese pensamiento en mente es que pudo reaccionar al fin.

-Te odio, idiota, problemático y sensual Sasuke, te juro que algún día me las vas a pagar- Chilló desquiciada azotando la puerta de manera estrepitosa.

Continuará…


End file.
